


Perfect

by MetalChickCrisis



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalChickCrisis/pseuds/MetalChickCrisis





	Perfect

The tiny fingers curled around his, Richard laughed deeply; happily. Wondrously. The babe laying in the crook of his arm was so small, so unbelievably small, he could barely wrap his mind around the fact that this was _his_ child.

A soft arm curled around his shoulders, a similarly soft hand grasping his shoulder on the other side. It was dark, but Richard would know her touch anywhere. Besides, her wedding ring glistened in the moonlight. He smiled more, turning his attention from the bundle of joy in his arms to his wife whose head now rested on his shoulder. "She'll be here tomorrow, Richard. Let her sleep... Come back to bed." The slight pout on her lips, the soft teasing in her voice enough to coil him deep inside.

"Just a little longer. I can't believe how small she is."

"She's a baby. You've seen babies before." Kahlan laughed, falling back on the bed once more. Richard rose from his spot, padding over to the crib he had carved for their daughter.

"That's different." Returning to bed, Richard climbed in, his eyes meeting the bluest depths. Kahlan lay on her back, sprawled out in the middle. She had a sly smirk on her face, signifying her mood. Her form was intentionally in profile, he could just make out the tops of her thighs as the sheets were pushed down, her nightgown riding up.

"Why is it different?"

Her question was lost on him for a moment, the Seeker found himself seeking truth in flesh. "Because they were not ours." He answered, bringing his eyes to her own. Kahlan gasped at the desire she saw there, opening herself to him as he moved to cover her with his weight and warmth, love reverberating off every touch.

"She is wonderful, isn't she?" Her breath escaped her in a soft moan as Richard's lips took to her neck. She felt them curve into a smile.

"She's **perfect**."


End file.
